batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowy Cones Ice Cream Factory
The Snowy Cones Ice Cream Factory was Mr. Freeze's Hideout. It was one of the only places where Freeze could live in safety and comfort in sub-zero temperatures when he wasn't in his cryo-suit. It looked like any normal factory, but it also had televisions, furniture, and a switch that turned the air conditioning on to maximum cold or heat. History Taken over by Freeze's gang It was unknown where Freeze originally lived before his accident, but it seemed that he lived happily with his wife, Nora, near Gotham City until she contracted a rare disease that was called MacGregor's Syndrome. Victor put her into cryogenic sleep at a laboratory until he could find a cure. Freeze needed a place of refugee where he could recuperate and live comfortably so he chose the abandoned Snowy Cones Ice Cream Factory as his base of operations where he developed his high tech weaponry and vehicles. Storage Freeze found the facility adequate for his power needs and plenty of lab space and storage. He kept his cyro-suit next to a cache of diamonds that he used to recharge it. Freeze also kept Nora in a cryo-tank in a secret room that was hidden at his base so that he could continue to work on her cure. Freeze eventually hired Hockey Thugs which included his head henchman, Frosty, and his henchwoman, Ms. B. Haven to help him in his schemes. Freeze's Thugs had to wear thick coats and eat frozen dinners whenever they sat with him due to not being able to survive in his comfortable choice of temperature. Together, they began to capture large white diamonds to create a special weapon that was called a Freezing Engine that could be used to freeze a whole city. Freeze decided to freeze Gotham and hold it for ransom until the city founders gave him the billions that he needed to complete his research for Nora's cure. After he escaped Batman and Robin and successfully retrieved a diamond from the Gotham Museum, Freeze returned to his hideout, placed it in the Freezing Engine, and declared that he had one more diamond left in order to make his machine work. Freeze and Nora's Wedding day.jpg|Freeze watching his Wedding Day Freeze and Nora Snowflake Necklace.jpg|Freeze watching Nora receiving her gift from him Later, Freeze was seen watching home movies of his happy life with Nora before her disease and his accident. One of Freeze's Thugs interrupted him by showing him a newspaper article. Freeze froze him out of annoyance for people talking during the movie until it came to a scene of him giving Nora a special snowflake necklace as a present. After he saw that, Freeze was even more determined to cure Nora: "One more diamond, my love! One More!" He eventually read the newspaper article that said that Billionaire Bruce Wayne donated some diamonds to a Save the Rain Forest Charity Ball and decided to steal them. However, that was a trap for Batman and Robin to capture Freeze. Freeze was eventually arrested and imprisoned at Arkham Asylum, and his weapons and cryo-suit were confiscated. After he was freed by Poison Ivy and Bane, Freeze retrieved his cyro-suit, but his energy was depleted, so they headed back to his hideout. However the Dynamic Duo and the GCPD heard about Freeze's escape and were already there waiting for them. Commissioner Gordon showed Batman and Robin a tape from the Arkham Surveillance Camera of Freeze's escape and showed them pictures of Ivy and Bane coming back from South America as well as putting ten security guards in the hospital, killing a businessman, and stealing his limousine. After they discussed the situation, Batman and Robin found the secret room and Nora. After they checked the computer, Batman and Robin found that Freeze had already found a cure for her disease in its early stages, but Nora's was more advanced and needed more research. Freeze and Ivy saw the Dynamic Duo from under a floor vent. Ivy agreed to rescue Nora and distract Batman and Robin while Freeze collected his diamonds and his weapons. Freeze arrived in the main room and changed the air conditioning to maximum cold. The GCPD choked to death as Freeze hated uninvited guests. After a while, Commissioner Gordon reached over and set the air conditioning back to maximum heat. By then, Freeze had already charged up his suit and gathered his weapons together. The GCPD tried to stop him, but Freeze gave one of the officers a kick which sent a whole group of them tumbling down the stairs like dominoes. Meanwhile Ivy succeeded in turning the Dynamic Duo against each other while Freeze got away safely. Now that the GCPD knew where his hideout was, Freeze took refuge at Ivy's Hideout at the Turkish Bath House where he froze part of her lair for his survival. Ivy, however, betrayed Freeze by disconnecting Nora's cryo-tank and told him that Batman was responsible. However, Batman eventually found Nora, and had her tank restored so that she would still be waiting for Freeze to cure her. After Freeze was defeated by the Dynamic Duo and their new partner, Batgirl, he found out from Batman that Nora was still alive and that she would be moved from the secret room to the lab at Arkham Asylum where he could continue his research. Freeze, in turn, gave Batman an antidote for Alfred Pennyworth to cure Stage One of MacGregor's Syndrome before he was taken once again to Arkham Asylum where he became a cell mate of Ivy and promised to make her life a living hell for what she did to Nora and her deceit. Gallery Snowy Cones Thugs 2.jpg|Freeze's Thugs meeting together. Freeze's Lab.jpg|Main room of the hideout. Freeze Suit Recharge.jpg|Freeze recharging his suit. Freezing Engine.jpg|Freeze with his Freezing Engine. Snowy Cones Raid.jpg|The hideout being raided by the Police. Nora B&R 3.jpg|Batman and Robin finding Nora. Nora's Data.jpg|Data on Nora. Air Conditioning.jpg|Freeze changing the air conditioning: "I hate uninvited guests!" Air Conditioning 2.jpg|The air conditioning pipes. Freeze's Weaponry.jpg|Freeze's confiscated weaponry. Trivia *The program that the Snowy Cones Thugs watched and sung along to on the screens, was "Snow Miser" from the animated film, The Year without Santa Claus, from 1974. Category:Film Locations Category:Batman & Robin Locations Category:Hideouts